


Back In His Arms

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Back In His Arms

This is what Phil longed for all those tedious months recuperating in the sterile, white-walled SHIELD facility. He never thought he'd be grateful for Tony Stark's bone-headed persistence. If it hadn't been for Stark, he wouldn't be reclining in the ridiculously large bathtub, resting in Clint's arms, appreciating his husband's calloused fingers tracing the angry scar from neck notch to belly button and back.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clint asked. 

"I missed you," Phil said, not willing to tell Clint the rest of what was on his mind, at least not now. He blinked back tears as Clint's hands moved to his arms exploring from wrists to shoulders before entwining their fingers and holding them against Phil's chest. 

"I'm sorry. I would have come--" Clint said.

"You came as soon as you found out Fury lied," Phil said, squeezing Clint's fingers." 

"I should have known," Clint said.

"Suddenly add clairvoyance to your repertoire?" Phil asked.

:"Tony--" Clint started.

"Tony wasn't looking for me," Phil said. 

"Then what was he doing?" Clint asked. 

Phil smirked even though he knew Clint couldn't see his expression. "Spying on S.H.I.E.L.D. Though, I guess technically he was having J.A.R.V.I.S. spy on S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm sure that went over well," Clint said, laughing. 

"I'm sure Fury wasn't really surprised," Phil said. 

"He seemed pretty surprised," Clint said, "when I showed-up at his super secret, experimental, medical lab."

"I think he thought he'd hidden that tidbit a little better than he did," Phil said. 

"My apologies, agents," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Tony having you spy on us, too, J?" Clint asked. "I'm crushed."

"Of course not, Agent Barton," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. "Sir has instructed me to insist on your presence at dinner. He said the caterers were about to serve since Agent Coulson's exception has just arrived in the parking garage."

"My what?" Phil asked. 

"Sorry, babe," Clint said, "I kind of got drunk and spilled the beans."

"To Tony!" Phil exclaimed.

"The whole team," Clint said, wincing, "well, most of the team. Thor had already left to take Loki back to Asgard."

"Dammit, Clint," Phil said. 

"If you're worried about Steve, no need," Clint said. "You did good. Your childhood idol is pretty progressive for a guy born in 1918."

Phil dropped his forehead into his hand and sighed.


End file.
